


Bored

by nellnellcooljay



Series: Origins ft Nurse Jack [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Use, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, I really like Nurse Jack, Nurse Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellnellcooljay/pseuds/nellnellcooljay
Summary: Jack was bored. She was working the graveyard shift at the ER in Los Santos, but nothing interesting was happening. She wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling of bored, after all it’s what caused her to end up here in the first place with a probably criminal unconscious on her couch and the need for something to happen in her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was bored. It wasn’t as though she was unfamiliar with this feeling, but the gnawing feeling seemed to be growing with each passing day. When Jack was younger, the boredom was attributed to ADHD and her intelligence. The adults and therapists dismissed her violent tendencies as a symptom of pent-up energy and frustration. As she got older, however, it became less acceptable for her to keep acting out to try to alleviate the boredom, so she fell into the background, her boredom ever present and growing.

One day when Jack was only 17, her little brother fell down and hit his head on the corner of the coffee table cracking it open and falling unconscious. Adrenaline spiked in Jack as she rushed forward to her brother’s unconscious body. She realized as she tried to wake him up that her mind-numbing boredom was finally gone, and the entire world seemed to be in Technicolor for the very first time. The adrenaline coursing through her veins felt like she had been awoken from a 17 year slumber and was finally alive.

At the hospital, the flurry of nurses and doctors only added to the adrenaline high. Jack felt euphoric as she stood amidst the commotion with her heart beating hard in her chest. Her parents rushed into the room they had been admitted to adding to the nervous energy. Adding to the high.  

But it ended far too soon for her liking. The doctors and nurses woke up her brother easily enough and stabilized him enough to go home in only a couple of hours. The adrenaline rushed out of Jack and suddenly the hollow boredom was back. She felt like a junkie coming down from a high, and all she felt was the need to get another hit. As she left the hospital, she saw nurses running around frantically as more emergencies were admitted into the hospital and she decided that the best way to get another hit was to do what they do.

It took her another achingly boring year for her to finish high school and get into a nursing program, and then another four years of schooling that made Jack want to crawl out of her skin. In those 5 years Jack chased the high elsewhere, trying drugs, alcohol, and sex. Nothing brought the rush that she so desperately craved, but she never gave up her desperate and feeble attempts to chase the high that she could not find.

Finally, she graduated nursing school and transferred to an ER in Los Santos, the most crime riddled city in the country, in the hopes of finding excitement, but all she found was more desperate boredom as she treated trivial and tedious ailments.

Now, almost a year after transferring to this ER, she was working the night shift and tending to a kid’s broken arm and an old man who had a heart attack. The clock diligently ticked away the seconds much too slow for her liking. She suffered through the rest of her long shift trying to ignore the boredom.

As soon as the clock struck 7 am, Jack was out of the building without a second glace. It was brisk outside as winter drew closer and Jack pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. The quiet streets that she walked home on were only just starting the illuminate as the sun rose, and none of the citizens of Los Santos had awoken for the day yet leaving the streets deserted and quiet and boring.

Jack ducked into an alley near her apartment building in hopes of seeing her dealer, he had promised her something new that would rock her world and make the boredom go away. She highly doubted it would work, but at this point she would try anything. The alley was empty, but she wasn’t really surprised, her dealer was rarely out at this time of the morning. She turned to leave the alley with a sign already resigned to another night of boredom when she heard a muffled moan from behind her. Turning slowly, she saw a beaten and bloodied man who was gripping at his stomach as blood slowly leaked through his fingers leaning against the wall. Adrenaline spiked in her as she rushed over to his side to help him. The boredom vanished and she felt alive for the first time since her brother’s incident.

“Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me? My name is Jack and I’m an RN. I can help you,” she heard herself saying as she knelt down by his side feeling for a pulse. His eyes slid over to her voice, but seemed to look through her instead of at her.

“No hospitals,” he rasped in a weak and barely audible voice. His gaze seemed to glaze over and his head slumped, hands falling from the wound on his stomach.

“Shit shit shit,” Jack muttered as she searched for a pulse only to find that it was weak and barely there. “Okay you gotta stay with me, buddy,” she said as she turned her attention to the oozing wound on his stomach. It definitely looked like a gunshot wound and there was no exit hole which meant she needed to operate as soon as she could. Jack stripped her jacket and used it to stop the bleeding while she hauled him up and slowly carried him last few blocks to her apartment very thankful for the sleepiness of the city in the morning.

She gently laid the man down on her couch and hurried to retrieve her first aid kit. Her mother used to call her paranoid for having a suture kit in her home but a nurse must always be prepared. She returned to the stranger and set to work cutting off his shirt. When she got the shirt off she revealed a myriad of purple and blue bruises littering his chest and stomach as well as many fresh cuts and old scars. She looked him over before getting to work digging out the bullet, which had thankfully missed anything major, and stitching up with wound, suddenly very grateful that he was unconscious for this. Once she’d stitched it up, she smoothed a clean bandage with antibiotics over the wound. Turning her attention to the rest of his chest and his face, she wiped the blood away and cleaned the more recent cuts and examined the bruises for anything serious. Satisfied that the worst thing that the stranger had was probably a broken rib and he was improving, she packed up her first aid kit and put it away.

Walking back into the living room, Jack collapsed into a chair next to the couch and watched the stranger curiously as the adrenaline slowly faded. It was obvious that somebody beat the shit out of him, evident by the shapes of the bruises and the bested lip and bloodied nose, before shooting him and leaving him for dead. It was also obvious that he had given them quite the fight based on the state of his knuckles. The question that kept circling Jack’s mind was why. Why did he get beaten? Why had he not wanted to go to the hospital? Why was he shot? Why did she find him? All these whys and not a single one of them Jack could answer. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was a criminal or tied to a criminal organization of some sort, but she had no way of confirming or denying short of calling the police, and if he didn’t want to go to the hospital, she doubted she would make it out of this alive if she called the police.

Sighing, Jack laid her head back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Her much craved high faded away completely and the boredom shoved itself back into her life. It’d been a long day and all she really wanted to do right now was go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack woke up later that day, the bright sun was streaming through the dirty windows. A quick glance at her watch showed her that she’d only slept for about 4 hours. With a sigh, she stood up and passed the still sleeping stranger to grab a glass of water. As a second thought, she filled a second glass and grabbed some pain killers for the stranger.

When she walked back into the living room, he was struggling to sit up while holding his side. Jack quickly set the glass of water and pain killers down on the side table and rushed to his side gently laying him back down.

“Careful or you’ll rip your stitches,” she warned, offering him the water and pain killers. He took them gratefully, downing the entire glass of water. “Now, are you going to tell me your name? Or maybe why you were beaten and shot? I didn’t take you to the hospital, as per your request. I feel like I deserve some sort of explanation,” she demanded, crossing her arms. He watched her warily not responding, but Jack didn’t lose her resolve and simply stood staring him down. He finally cracked under her gaze and sighed.

“The name’s Geoff, and I was beaten and shot ‘cause I was mugged,” he said, his voice raspy. He crossed his arms gingerly and looked at Jack, daring her to challenge his excuse. She always loved a good dare.

“We both know that isn’t true, Geoff,” she said condescendingly. “Otherwise you would have called the police or begged me to take you to the hospital.” The man - Geoff - looked taken aback that she dared to question his explanation. “Look I’m no moron,” she stated simply, allowing her arms to drop to her sides. “I know a criminal when I see one.”

“You’re a gutsy chick,” Geoff said fondly, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I like it.”

“I’m not exactly scared of a guy who can’t move his entire upper body,” she said drily. Geoff laughed at that which caused a small smile to tug on Jack’s lips. Was she really standing here joking with a criminal on her couch? God, when did her life become so strange. Geoff let out a groan of pain, his hand going to the bandages on his stomach. “Careful not to jostle it,” Jack said, her nurse training kicking in. She took a step closer to attempt to look at it.

“Yeah yeah,” he said waving her off. Jack took a step back crossing her arms again. Geoff looked over at her after a moment. “What did you say that your name was,” he asked curiously, looking her up and down.

“My name’s Jack,” she said simply, uncrossing her arms.

“Jack,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s fitting.” A small smile tugged at Jack’s lips when he said that. Not many people complimented her name, usually people made fun of her name, in fact. “So what were you doing in that alley anyway,” he asked suddenly. “Don’t know many people but some sketchy lowlifes that hang out there.” Jack stiffened at the question, remembering the hollow boredom.

“Guess I was just looking for something to do,” she said cautiously. “You’re lucky that I ended up in that alley when I did or you’d be dead.”

“Guess I am pretty lucky then aren’t I?” he said laying his head back. “Pretty lucky.”

* * *

 

Geoff stayed with Jack for another few days until he was able to stand and leave on his own. Jack came home from work one morning and he was just gone. She should have expected it, but it still stung that he didn’t even stick around to say thank you or goodbye.

Without Geoff in the apartment to distract her anymore, the boredom snuck up again and took hold of her mind. It seemed stronger than before, like it was upset that she had been ignoring it. She met her dealer more and more, trying desperately to make the boredom go away. Nothing helped. Most days she ended up just staring at the news blankly as some drug made its way through her veins. Most nights she spend in the mundane ER. This happened for nearly a month.

Then, one day, after Jack got home from work and was ready to drown the boredom under whatever she bought from her dealer that day, she found Geoff laying on the couch in her apartment clutching his bleeding leg.

“Geoff?” Jack asked in surprise, hands dropping limply to her sides.

“Hiya, Jacky,” Geoff grunted out. “I need some help.”

“Right,” she muttered running forward, adrenaline already coursing through her body. “It’s not that bad,” she said absently, looking it over. “Looks like the bullet went straight through. I’ll have to go get my first aid kit, though.” She hurried away to grab her first aid kit without waiting for his response. When she came back, she cleaned and stitched the wound, her skilled fingers working quickly. This was an even better high than whatever she had in her pocket could give her. After she had finished stitching it, she pressed a clean bandage onto it. Looking up at Geoff, she saw he was watching her closely.

“Thanks, Jacky,” he said gratefully, turning his gaze to examine the bandage.

“Mugged again?” Jack teased, sitting back on her heels. Geoff looked over at her again, an amused glint in his eyes.

“Actually,” he said after a moment of hesitation. “It was an arms deal gone wrong.” Geoff started regaling the story of how he was shot, enrapturing Jack immediately. By the end of it, they were both laughing and Jack didn’t even remember the drugs in her pocket.

Later that day, as Jack was lying in bed she thought of how she never felt bored around Geoff. Every time she talked to him the boredom seemed to vanish. She fell asleep with a small smile tugging at her lips as she thought about how easily she fit together with Geoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my tumblr @acutest-angle


	3. Chapter 3

Geoff continued to drop by every couple of months or so for various medical reason over the course of a year. He would just be there when Jack came home from work and would say for a few days before vanishing again, never without retelling how he got hurt in as fanciful a way as possible. One of the more memorable occasions was when he showed up with a broken ankle claiming that he had jumped off of Maize Bank.

After the third visit, Geoff had insisted that he teach Jack how to shoot, in case she needed to defend herself one day. He had stayed for about 2 weeks before he said that she was doing great and he vanished again.

After the fourth visit, Geoff had found some of her stash and had confronted her about it. She wasn’t an addict really, but she couldn’t convince Geoff of that. She couldn’t convince him that she only used them to numb the boredom, not to chase some high. He made her promise to stop using or at least stop using as frequently. She agree and the next day he had vanished again.

Jack never really liked when he left, she always ended up feeling the soul-crushing boredom that felt 10 times worse than before. Because of her promise to Geoff, she didn’t have anything to numb it. Because she had no way to numb the boredom, she ended up spending most days either at the shooting range or asleep. During the night, she lost her temper more easily and would lash out on people or hurt them intentionally to feel any relief from the boredom. The other nurses stopped talking to her except out of necessity for fear of what she might do to them. Jack felt like she was going stir-crazy in her own skin.

The visit that finally broke Jack was the last one. When she got back from the ER, nerves on edge and tense, she saw an unconscious Geoff bleeding all over her couch. When she saw him, her heart dropped to her feet and adrenaline coursed through her body as she surged forward searched desperately for a pulse.

“No,” she whispered, she couldn’t find a pulse. “No no no. You’re all I have. You can’t die.” Finally, she found a weak and slow pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief and ran to grab the first aid kit. When she got back, she started cutting off his shirt to reveal his chest. When she got the shirt off, her breath hitched when she saw why he was bleeding. There was a stab wound in his chest right next to where his heart was. She gingerly touched the stab wound, entranced by the stark red and the implication of what would have happened if it had been 2 centimeters to the left.

Finally, she snapped out of it and cleaned the stab wound as best she could before suturing the wound back together. She smoothed antibacterial ointment on it and pressed a bandage to it. There are other slashes and stabs littering Geoff’s body and arms from where he had presumably only been grazed in this knife fight. The boredom was the furthest thing from her mind as she cleaned and dressed his other wounds. When she finished, she sat back on her heels and stared at Geoff’s unconscious body. His pulse was still weak but, as far as she could tell without any real equipment, he was stabilized. She fell asleep on the floor beside the couch while watching Geoff.

* * *

 

When Jack woke up, the late afternoon sun was filtering through her dirty windows, and Geoff was awake laying on his back staring at the ceiling. Jack stood up quickly and rounded on him.

“You asshole!” She shouted at him angrily. Geoff looked at her slowly, weariness written all over his face.

“Nice to see you too, Jackie,” he said softly. Jack had reached her wits end, her nerves were fried and she couldn’t take it anymore. She reached out and slapped Geoff across the face. He closed his eyes with a grimace and put a hand over his cheek.

“How could you do that to me?” she asked, anger seething in her making her words sting like whips. “I thought that you were going to die. I’m a nurse, not a miracle worker. I can’t bring people back from the dead.” Jack collapsed onto her knees and buried her face in her hands.

“Jackie,” Geoff said softly, attempting to sit up only to suck in a breath of pain and laying back down. “Jackie, I’m not dead. You fixed me. I’m okay.” Jack looked up at him for a second.

“If I had come home 10 minutes later you would be dead,” she said, her voice cracking.

“Then I guess I’m pretty lucky, aren’t I?” he said softly. There was a quiet moment where they were both just looking at each other.

“I’m coming with you next time,” she said suddenly, a certain finality in her voice that he couldn’t argue with, but he sure tried.

“Like hell you are!” Geoff shouted, suddenly very angry.

“You need somebody who has some form of medical expertise around you at all times. You need somebody who can make you keep a level head so maybe you won’t need medical expertise 24/7. Plus, I’m a fantastic driver and I’m pretty damn good with a gun,” she said very matter-of-factly.

“No. I’m not dragging you into this. I don’t want to see you get hurt,” Geoff said, dismissing what she had said. Jack stood up suddenly and crossed her arms.

“You dragged me into this when you came back to my apartment the second time and the third time and the fourth time and the fifth-”

“Okay okay I get it, but that doesn’t mean that I have to take you out to where you can get shot at and stabbed,” he said, gesturing to the bandages taped to his chest. “Trust me, it fucking hurts.”

“Geoff,” she said, her voice suddenly very small, “please. I only feel alive whenever I’m around you and when I’m in a life or death situation. Please don’t make me go back to the numbing boredom.” She was begging now. “Please let me come with you. You wanted to start a crew and I just want to feel alive. Don’t leave me again.” Geoff stared at her for a long moment, eyes wide with shock.

“Okay,” he said finally. “Let’s start a crew together. You can be the medic and getaway driver, because apparently you’re a great driver, according to you.” Jack perked up instantly, a smile stretching across her face.

“I’m a fantastic driver. I grew up in Chicago, after all,” she said smugly. Geoff laughed at that and then hissed clutching at the bandage.

“Let’s level the city,” Geoff said happily with a smile. Jack smiled and knew in her heart that she had finally eliminated the boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you liked it! Let me know what you think and hit me up on my tumblr @acutest-angle.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought and hit me up on my tumblr @acutest-angle.


End file.
